


Wspomnienie Lata

by Drub



Category: Twórczość własna - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV Lato, Parodia, Postać Lata jest inspirowana słoneczkiem z gry saper, tyle aluzji i gier słownych ile się da
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: Krótka historia o niesnaskach między Zimą, a Wiosną. Oczami Lata.





	

Witam, jestem Lato i postanowiłem spisać część moich wspomnień. Wymaga to ode mnie wiele poświęcenia, więc proszę, doceńcie to. Starałem się jak najwierniej odtworzyć wszystkie fakty, a informacje brałem z pierwszej ręki. Liczne źródła, które chcą pozostać anonimowe, nie dały się do tego przekonać łatwo, także musiałem nieźle poćwiczyć perswazję, nie mówiąc już o liczbie kopert migrujących z ręki do ręki. A to wszystko dla was czytelnicy. W mojej opowieści, czy raczej rzetelnym sprawozdaniu, głównym bohaterem nie jestem ja, czego naprawdę żałuję, lecz moje dwie siostry. Pewnie kojarzycie Zimę i Wiosnę? Tak, to właśnie one, dwie władczynie panujące kolejno po sobie w tym szczególnym czasie, kiedy świat z fazy snu i otulenia miękką pierzyną przechodzi w stan gwałtownego pączkowania, rośnięcia i ogólnie tego wszystkiego co ma związek z rozwojem i rozmnażaniem. Znacie to uczucie kiedy jesteście wywaleni z pod przytulnej puchowej pościeli wprost na chłodną podłogę i oczekują od was, że obudzicie się z wdziękiem i pełni radości będziecie wydajnie pracować przez resztę dnia? Cóż, pewnie tak czuje się mniej więcej ta cała przyroda. Dlatego, nieraz, ten proces jest gwałtowny nie przebiega tak sprawnie jakby wszyscy sobie wymarzyli.

Historia rozpoczęła się od kłótni moich siostrzyczek. Obie są do rany przyłóż, kocham je i w ogóle… Ale wiecie jak to jest, lepiej nie włazić im za skórę. Mogło to się skończyć na obustronnym fochu i paroma tygodniami wymownego milczenia. Mogło, ale kiedy się jest kobietą, staje się to nieco bardziej skomplikowane. A kiedy się jest kobietą przy władzy… Lecą głowy. W tym przypadku nie wskażę winnego, lepiej dla mnie pozostać neutralnym. Rzecz polega na tym, że Ktoś uważał Coś na temat Kogoś, niekoniecznie było to przyjemne i powiedział to w końcu na głos, ale nie zbyt uprzejmie. 

Tak więc Wiosna powiedziała, że szanowna Zima nie wypełniła dobrze swoich obowiązków. I jeśli ma zamiar dłużej tak się lenić to równie dobrze może skończyć swoją kadencje już w styczniu, nikt się nie obrazi. Oburzona Zima z lodowatą uprzejmością kazała wyprowadzić siostrę z pałacu. Najkrótszą drogą i jeśli jest to droga przez zamknięte drzwi, to proszę się nie trudzić ich otwieraniem. Ach, oknem bliżej? Nie ma sprawy, przecież Wiosna jest stworzona do szybowania między świergoczącymi ptaszkami.  
I tak to właśnie było. Błyskawice z błękitnych oczu u jednej i wygrażanie pięściami z drugiej. Wiosna z godnością, obolałymi żebrami i błotem na sukni odeszła. Przez jakiś czas było spokojnie, otoczenie oczekiwało jeśli nie zgody, to chociaż porozumienia. Niestety, złudne nadzieje wkrótce się rozwiały.  
Minister Luty, aktualny doradca Królowej zaczął się niepokoić wieściami jakie nadchodziły coraz częściej różnymi drogami. Na początku były to plotki, szepty, lecz później zaczęło się pogarszać i oficjalne raporty potwierdzały złe przeczucia Lutego. Właśnie przedstawiano najnowsze doniesienia. Nie wróżyły najlepiej.  
Zima była zła. Okazywała to bębniąc szczupłymi palcami w poręcz fotela, sprawiając, że biedak który odczytywał raport, komisarz Zimno, zaczął się gubić. Nerwowo odchrząknął, przerywając by po chwili kontynuować słabym głosem.  
\- … a drzewa zaczynają wypuszczać pąki. Nielegalne rośliny wbrew przepisom wypuszczające pędy oraz zauważa się rosnące tendencje miłosne. Panuje ogólny niepokój związany prawdopodobnie z działalnością Rozkwitu.  
Bębnienie ustało  
\- Rozkwit? Ten Rozkwit? – Obrzuciła Zimno uważnym spojrzeniem – Czy działa z czyjegoś polecenia?  
\- Z początku myśleliśmy, że jest to akcja samozwańcza, ale działania są zbyt dobrze zorganizowane i prowadzone na zbyt dużą skalę.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona…?  
\- Tak, przypuszczamy, że za tym wszystkim stoi Wiosna.  
Dłoń uderzyła o stół – Do licha – Królowa wstała i podeszła do okna – Co ona sobie wyobraża? Myśli, że ujdzie jej to na sucho? Niech generał Mróz zajmie się tą zieloną zarazą.  
\- Madame, wysłaliśmy go już parę dni temu, ale od tego czasu nie daje znaku życia.  
\- Śnieżyca jest wolna, niech zmiecie z powierzchni tych pajaców.  
\- Pani. – Wtrącił Luty – czy to aby nie zbyt drastyczne, może niech Szron spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć?  
\- Nie – Zima ruchem bladej dłoni odprawiła komisarza – Niech wiedzą, że z nami nie ma zabawy – Jej twarz, jak zwykle była spokojna, ale wyglądała jakby ledwo się powstrzymywała przed zgrzytaniem zębami. – Idź, dopilnuj odnalezienia Mrozu.

W tym czasie Generał Mróz, niezbyt barwny typ, spędzał czas na liczeniu różyczek zdobiących tapetę jego eleganckiego więzienia. Zachował zimną obojętność, ale dla niego to było łatwe. Jeśli ma się twarz okrytą długimi włosami, jeszcze dłuższą brodą i brwiami tak gęstymi, że można warkocze pleść, nie jest zbyt trudno nie okazywać uczuć, po prostu jeśli obcy chciałby odsłonić jakieś ludzkie uczucia w tej lodowej plątaninie, musiałby wziąć grzejnik i kosiarkę, ale wierzcie mi, to się raczej nie udaje. Nie żebym próbował, skąd. Przesłuchujący go powoli zaczynali się niecierpliwić. W końcu jeden z nich wyszedł i stanął twarzą w twarz z Wiosną. Jej strój odzwierciedlał uczucia właścicielki, albo sytuację polityczną w państwie, albo charakter… nie wiem, sam nie znam się na psychologii mody. W każdym razie ubrana była niczym bombardier na wojnę i nie rozpoznalibyście w niej tej promowanej Wiosny w zwiewnej sukience z rozwianymi włosy, choć przyznam, że barwy akurat się zgadzały. Mężczyzna, który stanął przy niej był jej prawą ręką, zwał się Rozkwit.  
\- Pani, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale nie chce puścić pary z ust – Rzekł do niej.  
\- Dość mam tego starego osła – powiedziała na głos, coś co sam myślał już od dawna – jak nie chce mówić to nie, i tak nikt nas nie powstrzyma. Zamknijcie go gdzieś i trzymajcie straż, może wypuścimy go, jak już będzie po wszystkim.  
Rozkwit skinął głową. Jego Pani miała rację. Już teraz słychać było świergot ptaków, przekupionych przez dyplomatów do wcześniejszego przylotu. On sam od dawna odpowiedzialny był za zieleniejące się łąki, liczne kwiaty na poboczach. Właśnie teraz sztab jego ludzi w kominiarkach i obładowanych sprzętem, po kryjomu sadziło co się da. To była wojna, wyścig zbrojeń, każdy atakował czym mógł. A że oni mieli szpadle, widły i nawozy najlepszej jakości, stanowili nie lada siłę. Nie wspominając o tym, że udało im się złapać jednego z najgroźniejszych podwładnych Zimy.  
I tak działania trwały, bitwa o to kto jest potężniejszy i do kogo właściwie należy ta pora. Wiele był opinii w tej sprawie, ale przeważały takie, które po prostu obwiniały obie strony. To byli ci najrozsądniejsi i jak na elitę inteligencji przystało, deklarowali jednak poparcie tej która akurat była najbliżej. Wiecie jak to jest, jeśli chcesz pozostać neutralnym dla obu stron, obrywasz od każdej.  
Ja sam w tym czasie korzystałem z braku wakacji, bo w same wakacje bywam zajęty. Kiedy zaczęły dochodzić mnie pogłoski o wyczynach Wiosny i Zimy zmobilizowałem swoich obijających się pracowników, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś, bo bycie na bieżąco z plotkami to jedno, a z faktami to drugie. Wezwałem dowódcę mojej siatki szpiegowskiej, wspaniały człowiek swoją drogą, gdyby nie ta denerwująca zbieżność nazwisk. Nazywa się Babie Lato, sami widzicie, nie mogłem tak do niego mówić ani pozwolić innym by zwracano się do niego Lato. Jakoś tak sam wyraz Babie też nie pasował, więc przylgnęło do niego Barbie. Strasznie mu się to nie podoba, co jest dla mnie największym plusem.  
\- No dobra Barbie, co dla mnie masz? – Zainicjowałem oficjalną rozmowę i kontynuowałem sączenie hawajskiego drinka.  
\- Moi zwiadowcy donoszą, że wojna między Zimą a Wiosną rozpoczęła się na dobre. Śnieżyca atakuje z najwyższą mocą, a przeciwko niej stają Roztopy. Już jest parę ofiar, Zimno przejął obowiązki swojego zaginionego ojca i próbuje coś wskórać przeciwko kapitan Letniej. Gołoledź szaleje na północy, ale słyszałem, że oddziały Wiosny też niedługo tam dotrą. A po za tym wszędzie widać działalność… yhm… No wie pan….  
Spojrzałem na niego, cierpliwie czekając. Wprawdzie zza ciemnych okularów nic nie widziałem, ale jak image to image. Rozparłem się na leżaku w sposób bardzo elegancki, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. Musiałem dbać o opaleniznę, wyobrażacie sobie Lato bez tego? Albo rozjaśnionych słońcem włosów i uśmiech modela?  
\- No? Kogo? – Barbie nachylił się i szepnął mu cos do ucha.  
\- Ach, ją – Tak zwana Ta-Której-Imienia-Nie-Wypada-Mówić-Na-Głos-Szczególnie-Przy-Dzieciach, nie wiadomo czemu wywoływała właśnie takie reakcje. A przecież pełniła bardzo ważną funkcję dla Wiosny, bardziej naturalnej się nie da.  
\- Więc mówisz, że obie moje siostry biją się między sobą, korzystając z pomocy swoich najbliższych sojuszników, że nawet Generałowie Mróz i Rozkwit tłuką się na froncie, nie wspominając o tej która jest odpowiedzialna za wiosenne gody. I to wszystko dzieje się beze mnie? Nawet nie raczyły mnie poinformować! – Byłem święcie oburzony i czułem się wykluczony z rodzinnej imprezy. Wstałem zorganizowałem wszystko i ruszyłem naprzeciw wojnie.  
Ach, zapomniałem o tym, że był ktoś jeszcze mniej poinformowany niż ja. Mój młodszy brat Jesień. Strasznie wrażliwy, więc trzeba uważać aby jego stan pozostał stabilny, bo inaczej jak się rozryczy, to grozi to powodzią, dosłownie. Biedak, jakoś tak wyszło, że nie był lubiany, może dlatego że łatwo wpadał w ponury nastrój. Nie to co ja, mnie wszyscy kochają. Słyszeliście o kimś, kto nie lubi Lata? Chyba tylko ci, którym słońce w monitor świeci. Jesień nie może poszczycić się tak licznym gronem fanów jak ja, ale też ja mam przewagę w postaci Wakacji, co stawia mnie od razu w czołówce. Jednak Jesień to raczej optymista i zawsze jakoś upora się z tą swoją zadumą. Kiedy ja ruszyłem aby przypomnieć siostrom o swoim istnieniu, on beztrosko kontemplował przyrodę. Leżał pod drzewem, rudy i rozmarzony, próbując przekonać krzak, że jest najpiękniejszą istota jaką widział w życiu. Szło mu nadzwyczaj dobrze, rzeczony krzak był naprawdę zdecydowany uwierzyć. Kilka komplementów, oczywiście szczerych, słodki uśmiech i w końcu roślina zarumieniła się. Dosłownie. Wcześniej obojętne zielone listki zabarwiły się na najpiękniejsze odcienie czerwieni. Szczęśliwy Jesień uściskał serdecznie nowego przyjaciela, któremu z wrażenia opadła część barwnych liści i pożegnał się. Na łące zauważył leżącą postać, a w właściwie jej czerwone trampki. Wystawały znad wysokich traw, a właścicielem okazała się dziewczyna leżąca na brzuchu, podparta na łokciach.  
\- No wiesz, nie możesz się teraz poddać – zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza.  
Towarzysz wydawał się być smutny.  
\- Widziałam jak na ciebie patrzyła, już jest prawie Twoja!  
Towarzysz chyba nie był przekonany.  
\- To jej sposób na wzbudzenie twojego zainteresowania, inni pewnie w ogóle jej nie obchodzą.  
Towarzysz wyraził wątpliwości.  
\- Oj przestań jęczeć, bądź mężczyzną. Oddasz ją tym kundlom?  
Towarzysz zerwał się, ale jeszcze z wahaniem.  
\- No na co czekasz, leć!  
Towarzysz szczeknął na pożegnanie i gdzieś potruchtał.  
Jesień przywitał się z dziewczyną, spytał o imię. Nazywała się Gody, ale miała jeszcze kilka imion (to jako jedno z niewielu zostało zaakceptowane przez cenzorów państwowych Wstyd i Tabu). Chwilę pogawędzili, ale Gody miała jeszcze wiele spraw do załatwienia. Zdążyła mu tylko przekazać ogólne newsy, tak więc jak go spotkałem po drodze był bardziej otumaniony niż powiadomiony. Musiałem mu wyjaśnić jeszcze parę spraw. Jakoś udało mi się to zrobić delikatnie i razem udaliśmy się w centrum wydarzeń. 

Tymczasem cały świat ogarnął chaos. Zmagania Zimy i Wiosny doprowadziły do absurdalnych sytuacji. Ludzie mogli spodziewać się wszystkiego. Po posadzeniu pierwszych nasion, następnego dnia zastawali je już w pełnym rozkwicie, by znów po południu przykryła je warstwa śniegu. Po soplach wyły się pnącza, łąki wyglądały jak poplamiona barwnymi farbami pościel. Ludzie dyskretnie budowali schrony i zaczynali gromadzić zapasy. Tak na wszelki wypadek, szczególnie po tym jak dom jednego z farmerów został zmieciony przez lawinę. Fakt, że budynek stał na równinie, a najbliższe góry leżały kilkaset kilometrów stąd, wydawał się niepokojący. Przy wyjściu do szkoły dzieci przyzwyczaiły się aby brać ze sobą parasol, kożuch i krótkie spodenki na zmianę. Cała ta sprawa zaczęła już wszystkich denerwować i irytować. Nawet na wodach przestało być bezpiecznie. Oddziały Sztormowe starły się z jednostkami M.A.R.Z.A.N.N.A. Ci co mieli tego wszystkiego dość, zaczęli powoli dezerterować, tak więc Sen Zimowy zapadł się pod ziemię, Cisza wiała zaraz przed Burzą. Deszcz spadł z jakiegoś urwiska i poszedł na L4, ale nie wszyscy mogli tak jak on uniknąć bitwy legalnie. Atmosfera była zła i wyemigrowała gdzieś, gdzie było mniejsze ciśnienie. Coraz luźniejsze z obu stron szeregi chciano wypełnić najemnikami, ale Tornado i Wichury nie dały się w to wkręcić.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce, okazało się, że nikt nie ma sił ani chęci aby kontynuować zaczętą walkę. Właściwie rozpoczęto negocjacje na które się załapaliśmy i razem w czwórkę, całe rodzeństwo siadało do stołu aby przedyskutować sprawę. Mnie i Jesieni nie dano dojść do słowa, bo dziewczyny miały jeszcze sporo do powiedzenia. Pewnie kłóciłyby się jeszcze długo, ale pojawiła się postać, która natychmiast zakończyła wszystkie spory.  
Nasz ojciec, Rok Cały, wchodząc do pokoju obrad bardzo starannie trzasnął drzwiami. Miał niezadowoloną minę osoby, której ukrócono urlop w momencie, kiedy dowiedział się, że wygrał dodatkowy miesiąc na wyspach Bara-Bara. Nawet cisza, jaka zaległa po jego wkroczeniu, była sama sobą przerażona. Szkoda, że nie trwała trochę dłużej. Ojciec uprzejmie odchrząknął, zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu. Zasugerował nam wszystkim brak mózgów i dyplomatycznie nałożył szlabany. Rozwiał też wszelkie wątpliwości, kto zawinił. Wyrok brzmiał: wszyscy. Zimie dostało się najbardziej za lenistwo, bo zamiast porządnie zadbać o śnieg, pozwoliła by jej własny ojciec będąc w górach nie widział ani płatka. Co ona myśli, że miał się sturlać z tych gór zamiast, jak człowiek, zjeżdżać na nartach? Cóż, tak to właśnie się kończyło, było sporo do sprzątnięcia i gdyby nie to, konflikt byłby bardzo ciekawym doświadczeniem.


End file.
